Nightmare
by KittyJihoon
Summary: Cintaku dari hari ke hari semakin besar untukmu walaupun sifatmu selalu ingin membunuh diriku. Namun apa? Aku kalah dengan hatiku sendiri! Lebih baik aku disiksa oleh dirimu daripada aku harus meninggalkanmu. (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! MEANIE) (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)


"LELAKI JALANG KU BILANG DIAM!"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Kali ini pemuda malang itu sudah pasrah. Tubuh seseorang sudah bergetar tanda marah. Pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam, perlahan menggores kulit wajah pemuda itu hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir tanpa henti membuatnya meringis menahan sakit di wajahnya. "-Kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama apa yang kurasakan sebelumnya" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan senyuman evil.

* * *

 **TITLE** : Nightmare

 **AUTHOR** : Kittyjihoon

 **CAST** : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **OTHER CAST** : Boo Seungkwan, Wen Junhui

 **GENRE** : Horror, Mystery/Suspense

 **LENGHT** : 2Shoot

 **Word Count** : 3187 words

 **Disclaim** : Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning** : Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Nightmare++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi: kantor Pledis FM. Kamis. Pukul 10.14 malam.**

Nah, Malam itu seperti biasa Boo Seungkwan mengudara untuk membawakan acara "Nightmare" di radionya. Tau nightmare? Nightmare itu segmen cerita horor setiap kamis malam. Dia berkicau sendirian dan hanya ditemani Seokmin, rekan kerjanya yang bertugas di ruangan lain sebagai music director.

"Halo selamat malam, dengan siapa ini?" Jawab Seungkwan menyapa telepon yang masuk.

 _"Tolong aku ... Siapapun, tolong aku ..."_ terdengar suara seorang pemuda seperti sedang merintih kesakitan di balik telepon. Umurnya mungkin sekitar dua puluh tahunan.

Seungkwan tertawa mendengarnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa buatnya mendengar suara-suara iseng seperti itu.

"Ho ho ho ... Seungkwan yang baik ini akan menolong kamu, tapi sebutkan dulu nama kamu, juseyo ..." timpal Seungkwan dengan nada geli.

 _"Namaku Wonwoo. Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, Seungkwan-sii ... Aku mohon ..."_ suara pemuda itu mulai terdengar gusar. Seungkwan pemuda gembul itu masih menahan geli.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo-sii. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ. Sekarang ceritakan dulu dong ke kita, pengalaman menyeramkan yang pernah terjadi sama kamu ... Kalau cerita kamu juara, jangan lupa ada voucher pulsa seratus ribu loh, buat kamu ..."

 _"Seungkwan-sii, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Sudah lima hari pacarku mengurungku di gudang belakang rumah. Sejak dia tahu teman dekatku menginap di rumahku dua minggu lalu, dia sering menyiksaku. Dia mengira aku berselingkuh darinya. Tolong aku ... Aku tinggal di Gangnam-gu, Apgujeong-2dong, 521. Kumohon datanglah. Aku sudah tidak kuat, Seungkwan-sii"_

Seungkwan bergidik. Akhirnya, dia terpengaruh juga mendengar penuturannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri merinding. Gimana tidak? Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu merintih. Dia seperti sedang menahan sakit yang tidak terkira. Kesan yang dia terima sangat terdengar nyata. _Kasihan_ , batinnya ...

"Wonwoo-sii, kalau kamu mau membuat aku ketakutan, kamu berhasil, loh ..." jawab Seungkwan sambil meraba pundaknya yang merinding.

 _"Apa kau berpikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda. Dia sering menyiksa diriku ... Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit saya, dia tak segan-segan memukuliku sampai berdarah. Bahkan, dia pernah menggunting jari kelingkingku hingga putus. Tolong aku, Seungkwaaaaan ..."_

"Begitu ya ... Terus, sekarang kamu lagi dikurung di gudang kan? Kesalahan apa yang kamu perbuat waktu itu?"

Seungkwan menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, dia mulai memercayai cerita yang dituturkan Wonwoo. Perasaan iba pun menyergapnya.

Kalau sampai benar ini terjadi, alangkah biadap perlakuan kekasihnya itu, jerit batinnya.

 _"W-waktu itu temanku sedang menginap di rumahku, kebetulan orangtuanya pergi ke cina ada urusan keluarga. Aku sebagai teman baiknya, mengajaknya menginap beberapa hari ... Dan setelah beberapa hari ia menginap. Kekasihku datang menghampiriku dalam keadaan marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah. Lalu, dia ... Dia ..."_

Belum sempat Wonwoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara tangisan pun terdengar menggema di ruangan.

Jantung Seungkwan berdegup mendengarnya. Ini nyata, ini bukan rekayasa. Lelaki di balik telepon itu sepertinya memang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya! Tangisannya sangat memilukan. Ingin rasanya Seungkwan melakukan sesuatu.

"Wonwoo-sii, jangan menangis. Katakan kepadaku, apa yang diperbuat kekasihmu saat itu? Biarkan semua orang mendengar kekejamannya!"

Suara Seungkwan terdengar panik. Dia merasakan kemarahan saat mendengar pengakuannya. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh. Dia tidak tahan, dia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Wonwoo.

 _"Dia ... Dia ..."_ lagi-lagi suara Wonwoo terhenti. Seungkwan bisa merasakan kepanikannya. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Di balik telepon itu, dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memasuki ruangan tempat Wonwoo dikurung. Lalu, tiba-tiba ...

 _"AAAAAAA ...! MINGYU APA LAGI SALAHKU ... INI SAKIT ...!"_

Seungkwan tersentak, dia melompat dari kursinya. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah suara.

"WONWOOOOOO ...!" Jeritnya. Sesaat sebelum telepon dari Wonwoo ditutup, Seungkwan bisa mendengar dengan jelas siksaan yang lagi-lagi diarahkan kepada lelaki malang itu. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Mulutnya terlihat menganga menahan ngeri.

 _Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Harus!_ Teriak batinnya.

 **Lokasi: Gangnam-gu, Apgujeong-2dong, 521. Pukul 6.40 keesokan paginya ...**

Seungkwan berdiri di sebuah rumah. Dia sempat menunggui situasi rumah itu sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Setelah dia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi keluar dari rumah Wonwoo, baru dia mulai berani mendekati rumah itu. Seungkwan bergidik. Sepertinya dialah kekasihnya Wonwoo. Tampangnya terlihat bengis.

"Maaf, anda sedang mencari siapa ya?" sapa seorang Ibu mengagetkan Seungkwan. Sosoknya masih terlihat cukup muda dan anggun.

"Oh, anu. Apa benar ini rumahnya Wonwoo, Bu?"

"Benar. Dia anak saya. Anda siapanya Wonwoo ya?"

"Oh ya kenalin, saya Seungkwan temannya Wonwoo Bu"

"Ahjum ... Kau siapa?"

Seseorang pemuda keluar dari rumah Wonwoo, Seungkwan tak bisa mengenali siapa pemuda tersebut. Namun, dilihat dari sosoknya sepertinya itu teman Wonwoo yang pernah diceritakan olehnya.

"Jun, ini Seungkwan. Temannya Wonwoo, kau tak pernah berjumpa dengannya?"

Sosok yang bernama Jun itu hanya mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Seungkwan. Temannya Wonwoo? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Iya Bu. Kami belum pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Seungkwan imnida"

"Jun imnida"

"Oh iya Bu, bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu tentang Wonwoo?"

"Boleh-boleh. Dengan senang hati. Ayo, silahkan masuk" sambutnya dengan sukacita. Seungkwan takjub. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Ibunya Wonwoo sangat ramah.

Tapi kok bisa kesenangan begitu ya? Aneh. Seperti sedang menunggu kabar penting tentang anaknya, pikirnya ...

Lima menit kemudian ...

"Silahkan Seungkwan diminum" tawar Ibu Wonwoo

"Terima kasih, Bu ..." jawab Seungkwan seraya meraih gelas porselen di depannya.

Sebelum Seungkwan mulai membuka percakapan, matanya sempat menatap ruangan di rumah itu. Rumah yang cukup besar. Sepertinya keluarga ini cukup berada, terka batinnya.

"Kamu ada informasi apa tentang anak saya? Silahkan cerita ke saya ..."

"Informasi? Maksud Ibu informasi bagaimana?" Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Loh? Katanya kamu temannya Wonwoo? Jadi, belum mendengar kabar tentang Wonwoo?"

"Kabar Wonwoo? Maaf ... Kalau boleh tahu, kabar apa itu Bu?" tanya Seungkwan. Perasaannya sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Wonwoo menghilang sudah hampir satu minggu yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali aku menginap di rumah ini. Sampai sekarang polisi belum bisa menemukannya ..."

Seungkwan menoleh kearah suara itu bicara, sekarang Jun yang berbicara. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Jelas sudah sekarang. Seperti dugaannya, Ibunya Wonwoo belum mengetahui kalau anaknya sedang dikurung di gudang. Enam hari lalu, persis seperti yang diceritakan Wonwoo. Pantas saja tadi Ibunya Wonwoo terlihat sangat senang begitu tahu dia hendak menanyakan sesuatu tentang anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _GREB_

 _– sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya._

 _"Nu..nuguya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan gemetar. Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerut takut._

 _Entah mengapa tubuh Wonwoo melemah seketika saat sosok itu mengucup pundaknya lembut. Wonwoo hanya diam tak melawan, walaupun pikirannya menjerit agar sosok itu melepaskan tangannya._

 _"Le..lepas-kan" Lirih Wonwoo. Suaranya serak, seperti akan menangis. Namun, nyatanya memang begitu. Ia ingin menangis._

 _"Tidak, Aku tak akan melepaskanmu" Jawab sosok itu._

 _Wonwoo semakin takut, air mata mulai menetes perlahan. Namun tubuhnya tetap terasa lemas, hatinya pun menjerit tak ingin dilepaskan. Sungguh, ia takut tapi tak bisa bergerak._

 _"Wonwoo hyung, saranghae ..."_

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Wonwoo memacu cepat. Suara ini! Apa dia tidak salah dengar kan? Suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi di dalam pikirannya._

 _Perlahan, pemuda itu melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Wonwoo. Membalik tubuhnya agar bisa menatapnya. Wonwoo terkejut melihat siapa yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Dugaannya benar-benar tepat._

 _"Mingyu? Apa aku sedang berkhayal?" Wonwoo menggumam. Pemuda didepannya menggeleng sembari tersenyum._

 _Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah dan tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depan Wonwoo sambil memberikan bunga mawarnya kepada Wonwoo._

 _"Mingyu, apa maksudmu ini?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh terucap dari mulutnya, sudah jelas ia tadi mendengar Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu hyung, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin memilikimu hyung. Mau kah kau menemani hari-hari ku hyung?"_

 _Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, tak lama senyuman terbit dari wajah manisnya. "Berdiri lah Mingyu" tanpa menunggu lama, sosok itu patuh pada ucapannya. Mingyu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Iya aku mau"_

 _Mingyu mulai tersenyum dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata Wonwoo. Nafas Wonwoo tercekat saat dia tahu Mingyu sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan telapak tangan yang hangat mulai Wonwoo rasakan di wajahnya._

 _"I love you Wonwoo hyung"_

 _Suara rendah nan lembut, mendesirkan aliran darah Wonwoo. Hei jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Terus, terus bertatapan dengan wajah Mingyu yang gencar mendekati wajah Wonwoo, terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Mingyu sukses mencium bibir Wonwoo. Menunjukan rasa cinta lewat bibir yang saling bertautan.._

 _Langsung memeluk tubuh Mingyu tepat saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Oh tuhan apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum walaupun sekarang wajahnya sudah tertutup oleh dada bidang Mingyu yang membalas pelukannya._

 _"I love you too Mingyu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang ...

"Maaf sebelumnya, menghilang? Terakhir kali ia bersama siapa?"

"Mingyu"

"Mingyu? Siapa dia?"

Jun terdiam sejenak, terlihat jelas di wajahnya ia merasa bingung dengan Seungkwan. Seungkwan temannya Wonwoo tapi ia tidak tahu siapa Mingyu.

"Kau tak tahu Mingyu?" tanya Jun dengan hati-hati

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jun menatapnya curiga.

"a-aku baru berteman dengan Wonwoo sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum ia menghilang jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

Seungkwan mengarang cerita, mana mungkin ia menceritakan ini semua sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya-"

"-Mingyu itu kekasihnya Wonwoo"

Deg!

Dugaan Seungkwan terbukti benar lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan menemukan bukti dan menjebloskan kekasih Wonwoo yang tak biadap itu ke penjara.

"K-kekasihnya?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana perilaku ia selama ini bersama Wonwoo?

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh sekali" tanya Jun heran

"Maafkan aku bu-bu-bukan bermak-"

"Dia orang yang baik dan selalu menjaga Wonwoo setiap saat"

Seungkwan langsung membungkam mulutnya, ketika mendengar dengan sendirinya sosok Mingyu di mata Jun.

 _Ini tidak mungkin!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Wonwoo hyung! Kajja!" Mingyu menarik paksa Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Wonwoo terus memberontak, tetapi Mingyu terus menarik Wonwoo hingga pergelangan tangan Wonwoo terluka. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobill dan berlalu dari tempat itu._

 _Mingyu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, menjauhkan Wonwoo dengan Soonyoung. Pergelangan tangan Wonwoo terlihat memerah karena Mingyu terlalu keras menariknya tadi._

 _"Mingyu jangan kencang-kencang"_

 _"DIAM KAU HYUNG!"_

 _Wonwoo tak berani untuk protes kembali, lebih baik ia membungkam mulutnya daripada di bentak, di kasarin maupun di hina. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh ke pipi tirusnya, sudah berapa air mata yang ia jatuhkan selama berpacaran dengan Mingyu._

 _"KAU SUDAH TAHU KAN HYUNG?! KAU ITU MILIKKU! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENDEKATI PRIA LAIN?!"_

 _Wonwoo ingin menjelaskan semuanya kalau Soonyoung itu hanya temannya saja, tidak lebih ataupun kurang. Untuk apa ia berselingkuh dari Mingyu? Ia sadar sudah dimiliki oleh Mingyu dan Soonyoung juga sudah memiliki kekasih Lee Jihoon._

 _"APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI HYUNG? KATAKAN! APA KURANG DARI DIRIKU?!"_

 _Tangan kiri Mingyu menjambak rambut kekasihnya hingga membuat Wonwoo menjerit sedangkan tangan kanan yang masih sibuk mengemudi._

 _"ARGHHHHHHH!" jeritnya kesakitan yang justru membuat Mingyu tertawa keras._

 _"Sakit ya? Tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan sakitnya hatiku melihat kau bersama orang lain!"_

 _"M-maafkan aku Mingyu-ah"_

 _Wonwoo memohon dan sesekali menjerit kembali ketika Mingyu menarik rambutnya lagi._

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Mingyu mendorong kepala Wonwoo hingga terbentur. Pelipisnya terluka pada saat itu juga. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam, Wonwoo sudah tak tahan lagi, ia tidak mau diperlakukan sebagai binatang namun cintanya kepada Mingyu sangatlah besar. Sehingga ia dibutakan oleh sikap posesifnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Turunlah"_

 _Wonwoo menurut dan turun dari mobil dengan perasaan yang masih ketakutan. Ia terdiam saat ia tahu sekarang ia berada di depan apartemen Mingyu._

 _"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini bukan mengantarku pulang?"_

 _Nafas Wonwoo tercekat saat Mingyu memegang wajahnya yang masih terluka akibat dirinya. Ia mulai ketakutan, melangkah mundur agar menjauh dari Mingyu._

 _Pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan menahannya agar tidak menjauhi dirinya "Aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu hyung" ucapnya lembut_

 _Wonwoo kembali terdiam dan tak lama senyuman tipis terbit di wajah manisnya. Akhirnya Mingyu ku kembali ..._

 _Wonwoo tidak berbicara apa-apa, ia hanya menatap kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah mengobati lukanya. "Sudah selesai" dan Mingyu membalas pandangan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa berkata. Sampai Mingyu tersadar dan berkata ..._

 _"Maafkan aku hyung"_

 _Air mata itu jatuh kembali dengan sendirinya. Wonwoo menunduk, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Senang atau sedih, ia tak bisa menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang._

 _"Wonwoo hyung ..." saat ini Wonwoo dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Mingyu yang menyapu airmatanya._

 _"Ku mohon berhentilah menangis" Ujar Mingyu kemudian kembali merengkuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan pemuda berwajah emo itu hanya terdiam tak berniat membalas atau hanya sekedar meletakkan tangan kecilnya di punggung Mingyu. Saat ini, ia sangat takut, takut Mingyu yang lain muncul kembali. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu yang ini saja yang muncul selamanya._

 _"Kau masih marah kepadaku hyung?"_

 _Mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil mengelus rambut orang yang paling ia cintai, sesekali ia mengecup pucuk rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang._

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau membalas pelukan-"_

 _Ucapan Mingyu terpotong karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba menerjang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sang empu hanya bisa tersenyum senang._

 _"Dasar emo kesayangan"_

 _"Hush diamlah taring!"_

 _Dan mereka berdua saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain._

 _Kata orang jika kamu benar benar mencintai seseorang, kamu akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang kamu cintai bahagia. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan cintaku? Cintaku egois, cintaku tamak akan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada seluruh dunia, Jeon Wonwoo hanya milik Kim Mingyu seorang! Dan tak ada yang boleh berani mendekatinya atau menyentuhnya._ \- **Kim Mingyu**

 _Kau tahu Mingyu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, cintaku dari hari ke hari semakin besar untukmu walaupun sifatmu selalu ingin membunuh diriku. Dari hati kecilku yang paling dalam, sesungguhnya aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Namun apa? Aku kalah dengan hatiku sendiri! Lebih baik aku disiksa oleh dirimu daripada aku harus meninggalkanmu._ \- **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungkwan diliputi rasa takut, jujur apa yang akan Ibu Wonwoo dan Jun lakukan jika mendengar penuturannya. Seungkwan menghela nafas panjangnya kembali.

"Ibu, semalam Wonwoo menelepon ke tempat kerja saya. Dia meminta tolong ke saya supaya membebaskannya dari tempat kurungan ..." ucapnya hati-hati

"Tempat kurungan?! Astagaaaa ... Dimana itu, Seungkwan?!"

Ibu Wonwoo terlihat sangat terperanjat. Tangannya mengelus-elus dadanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Di gudang rumah ini, Bu. Mingyu sendirilah yang mengurungnya sejak enam hari yang lalu"

"APA?!"

Baik Ibu Wonwoo maupun Jun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Tak mungkin, tak mungkin Mingyu melakukannya" Jun bergumam sendiri. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, mereka semua langsung berlari ke arah gudang di belakang rumah.

Seungkwan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia yang paling tahu akan kondisi Wonwoo. Dia menahan tangis begitu mendengar suara Ibunya Wonwoo menjerit memanggil nama anaknya. "WONWOOOOO, IBU DATANG, NAAAAK ..." Berkali-kali, sangat memilukan ...

"Ahjumma tenanglah" Jun berusaha menenangkan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

KRRRKKK ... Suara pintu gudang terdengar dibuka. Jantung Ibu Wonwoo dan begitu juga Jun berdegup hebat. Mata mereka semua mengarah ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ketiganya merengsek mencari keberadaan Wonwoo disitu.

Dan hasilnya ...

Tidak ada! Wonwoo ternyata tidak ada di ruangan itu!

"WONWOOOOO ... Dimana kamu? Ini Ibu, naaak ..." Tangisan Ibu Wonwoo pun meledak begitu sadar buah hatinya ternyata tidak berada di ruangan itu. Seungkwan memeluknya. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Di satu sisi dia tidak tega melihat kondisi Ibu Wonwoo. Di sisi lain dia meyakini satu hal, Wonwoo pasti sudah di pindahkan dari ruangan itu. Benar, begitu Mingyu tahu Wonwoo menelepon, dia pasti langsung memindahkan Wonwoo ke tempat lain, tuduh Seungkwan yakin.

Kemudian, hening ...

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Seungkwan merasakan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Aneh. Perlahan dia berdiri. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya. Bukan, ternyata bukan pandangannya yang salah, melainkan suasana di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, seperti suasana malam hari.

PLASSSSSH! Pikiran Seungkwan seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Tubuh Seungkwan mengentak seperti orang yang sedang dikejutkan oleh aliran listrik. Seungkwan terpana. Dia seperti telah melakukan perjalanan melintasi waktu.

Seungkwan masih sadar. Dia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, dekat pintu keluar, tapi sendiri. Matanya mendelik kearah pintu. Suasana gelap dan mencekam.

"Ampuuuun, Mingyu ... Sakiiiiit ...!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putihnya. Wonwoo mengerang merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Kesalahanmu kali ini sudah sangat fatal hyung!" Bentak Mingyu dan menjambak rambut Wonwoo dengan kuat.

"Ini s-s-sakit sekali Mingyu-ah"

DUARRRR…

Mingyu mendorong kekasihnya dengan tenaga kuat. Wonwoo tersungkur dengan wajah lebam hasil tamparan dari Mingyu. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

Wonwoo menangis dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka kejadian dua hari yang lalu sampai seperti ini. Wonwoo bangkit dan mencoba menjelaskan permasalahan ini secara baik-baik kepada Mingyu.

"M-M-Mingyu kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan ini semua hyung"

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Baru pertama kali Mingyu berkata sangat dingin kepadanya. Karena semarah apapun dirinya, dia tak pernah berkata seperti itu.

"A-aku yang salah. Maafkan aku"

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan merasa lega ketika Mingyu tersenyum kepadanya. Apa ini artinya Mingyu memaafkannya?

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan mu hyung?"

DEG

Jantung Wonwoo serasa akan ditarik tiba-tiba, aliran darahnya seperti tersengat ketika melihat senyuman Mingyu berubah, senyuman itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Wonwoo terdiam. Bisa ia lihat Mingyu sedang mengambil sesuatu benda di dalam saku celananya.

"Mingyu sadarlah! Jangan lakukan ini kepadaku!"

Mingyu tertawa dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat di dalam saku celananya. Wonwoo perlahan mundur melihat Mingyu dengan pisau lipat yang tengah di acungkannya.

"M-Mingyu apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"KU BILANG DIAM!"

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus diam! Ini tidak benar Mingyu-ah! Kau bukan Mingyu yang ku kenal! Ini salah! Sudah ku katakan kepadamu Jun hanya temanku! Dan dia hanya menginap di rumahku! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?"

"LELAKI JALANG KU BILANG DIAM!"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi tamparan mendarat di wajah Wonwoo. Kali ini pemuda malang itu sudah pasrah. Tubuh Mingyu sudah bergetar tanda marah.

"Mingyu! Lepaskan!" Wonwoo menjerit ketika Mingyu justru mengikatnya di kursi. Tangannya terasa sakit karna ikatan Mingyu benar-benar kuat.

Pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam, perlahan menggores kulit wajah Wonwoo hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir tanpa henti membuat Wonwoo meringis menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Sakit ya? Tapi sayang sekali ini masih permulaan Wonwoo hyung-"

Wonwoo menelan ludah sambil tertunduk. Apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan setelah ini? Apa dia belum puas menyiksanya? Wonwoo dalam hati terus berdoa agar bisa selamat dari kekasihnya ini.

"-Kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama apa yang kurasakan sebelumnya" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan senyuman evil.

 **TBC/THE END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Haloooooooo ini ff debut meanie saya hahaha. Bagaimana hasilnya? Hahaha kurang memuaskan? Tdk dapat feelnya xD ampuni saya hehe. **SAYA BUTUH REVIEW** entah knp makin lama ff saya tdk mendapatkan review haha disitu saya merasa sedih lol

 **Chapter 2 bakal dipublish jika review memenuhi syarat hehe jika tidak saya tidak akan mempublish atau menulis kelanjutan ff ini hehe. Chapter 2 bakal berbau rated M hahahehehaha.**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mau memberikan kritik dan saran di ff ini. Salam kittyjihoon kecup satu-satu


End file.
